


take it slow (just as fast as I can)

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Begging, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Held Down, Josh is a cocky little shit and also a needy baby, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Toronto Blue Jays, Troy is a Kind Boy who happens to be into comeplay, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: Troy kisses him on the temple. “You’re such a cocky little shit.”“It’s part of my charm,” Josh says with a smirk.Troy shakes his head ruefully. “It really is. Damned if I know why.”





	take it slow (just as fast as I can)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was known as The Filth (TM) in gdocs. It has comeplay, informal d/s, mild orgasm delay, dirty talk, begging, praise kink, sex tears, being held down, biting, scratching, hair pulling, mild painplay in the form of light spanking, overstimulation, and it still manages to be fluffy as all hell. There are So Many Feelings. I basically took my internal monologue of "HOW IS JOSH DONALDSON A REAL HUMAN THAT I AM ATTRACTED TO", shoved it at Tulo, and said "Here, this is yours now."
> 
> This fic is over three times longer than anything I've ever written before. I cannot believe I did this. Thank you so much to Lyssie and Brooke for holding my hand through this, to Ellie, Susan, and Steph for letting me bug them over DMs, and to everyone who encouraged me while I live tweeted this nonsense. I know a lot of my friends are going to read this just because I devoted three weeks of my life to it, so thank you to all of you.
> 
> A note about the way I've written Josh's accent: his accent used to be much thicker than it is now, and, as a Southern person, I believe that he intentionally hides it, which is really hard to keep up when you're turned on, tired, emotional, and especially all three. He's very inconsistent with dropping his g's, so I swear that's a purposeful stylistic choice.
> 
> The title is from "Body Like a Back Road" by Sam Hunt. However, this fic was written to a combination of Maroon 5, bro country, and a bluegrass cover of "I'm on Fire", which really makes more sense than it ought to.
> 
> Anyway, yeah, I created this filth with my own two hands, and I hope you enjoy it.

Josh arches his back underneath Troy, sliding just a little against Troy's aggressively white sheets. He reaches for Troy to steady himself and winds up scratching lines against Troy's ribs. He doesn't mean to, but he doesn't mean not to either.

"Yeah, do that again," Troy groans, pushing into Josh's hand. Josh does. Troy hisses and lets his hand tighten around Josh's cock.

Troy has one big hand planted on Josh's thigh and the other stroking Josh so sweet and slow that Josh thinks he might actually die. 

Josh's hand is wrapped around Troy, but he's mostly just holding Troy's cock, letting him rock against Josh's palm when he wants. 

Troy kisses Josh's shoulder and twists his wrist in a way that makes Josh's back come almost completely off the mattress. 

"Damn it, Troy," he groans. He changes his grip on Troy's cock so he's touching him with intent and gives him a few strokes before his brain fuzzes out again.

Troy's warm, slick hand feels so fucking good. Josh loves Troy's hands as much as he loves everything else about Troy. They're so big and broad, and he likes the way Troy's calluses drag against him. Josh is starting to get close. He feels warm all over, feels like he's buzzing underneath his skin. He bucks his hips, trying to get more of Troy's big hand wrapped around his cock.

"Settle down," Troy says against Josh's ear. "I'll get you there, baby."

Josh groans and snaps his hips up, fucking into Troy's fist. "You've been touching me for over half an hour."

"Josh, please," Troy says. "You wanna let me make you feel good, right?"

"Yeah," Josh says. He bites his lip. "I need more, Tulo, come on."

"You asked me to get you off slow then fuck you," Troy reminds him. 

"Half An Hour Ago Josh was a goddamn fool who ought to've known he didn't have that kind of patience," Josh pants against Troy's shoulder. 

"You wanna change your mind? You know you can," Troy tells him. 

Josh sighs. "No. It'll ruin it if I give up now."

"I don't mind. I can suck you right now. You know I just want you to feel good," Troy says. He nips softly at Josh's neck.

"Shit, do that again," Josh moans. He scratches across Troy's shoulder blade.

Troy shivers. "Only if you do that again." 

Josh does, digging his nails in a little harder. "Like that?" he asks, part tease and part real question.

"Yeah, feels good," Troy says, voice more breathy than he'd like to admit. He kisses Josh soft and slow, then trails kisses across his jaw. He tugs at Josh's hair to expose his neck and bites down at the juncture of his jaw and throat. Troy's rewarded for his trouble with a low moan and Josh writhing beneath him.

"Goddamnit, Troy, please," Josh begs. 

"We can stop, baby. I'll make you come anytime you want," Troy says. He kisses the short hair at Josh's temple.

"I know," Josh says. He smiles, eyes bright. "That's why I wanna keep going."

"Okay, honey," Troy says simply. He kisses Josh's jaw, nuzzling against his beard, then slides down his body and settles between his legs. 

Josh whines at the loss of Troy's cock in his hand and Troy's body above him. He reaches out to touch Troy's cheek. Troy leans into Josh's hand for a second, then moves to pin Josh's hips down with his left forearm and leans his shoulder into Josh's thigh. 

"Don't worry about me for now. Just let me. Okay?" Troy asks. 

Josh nods, but he keeps trying to get leverage, both to thrust into Troy's hand and grind his leg up against Troy's cock. He swears when he realizes he's well and truly held down under Troy's intense gaze and extra three inches of bulk. 

"Fuck, Tulo," Josh whines, voice breathy and fucked up, "I need, let me, please, feels so good." 

Troy licks his lips. He loves when Josh's voice gets like that. He shakes his head. "Stay still, baby." 

Josh shivers and shakes as Troy digs his fingernails into Josh's hip and works him over with his other hand. 

"Troyyyyy," Josh keens, "I gotta, you gotta let me, gotta make me, I need it, _please_ , I can't, it's too much, Troy, please." 

Josh's accent gets thicker the farther gone he is, and Troy's pretty sure he just heard can't with a long a and his name with two syllables. Troy backs off.

He loosens his grip and takes his weight off of Josh's hips and thighs. He doesn't take his hand all the way away from Josh's cock, but he moves up Josh's body and kisses him maybe more gently than the situation allows. "Good too much or bad too much?" he asks. 

Josh lets out a punched out sound and wraps his hand around Troy's right wrist. "No, no, don't fuckin' stop, Troy, it's good too much, you can't fuckin' stop." 

Troy feels a little smug. That was definitely two syllables. Josh is getting there. Troy's getting him there.

Josh licks his lips. He looks beautiful, hair wild and cheeks flushed. He squeezes Troy's wrist. Troy moans in response. His wrists are sensitive, and Josh knows that. 

"Fuck, Josh," Troy groans. 

Josh presses his thumb to Troy's pulse point and makes big, innocent eyes. Troy shakes his head and grins down at him, which gets to Josh more than anything else. Troy isn't free and easy with his smiles, not like Josh. Josh has to earn every one. 

Troy's gorgeous, every long, lean inch of him, his eyes a beautiful color Josh can never quite describe, and when he _smiles_ , he's so pretty he makes Josh ache.

"Damn it, boy," Josh swears. "You can't just look at me like that." 

"Yeah, well, I can't help it. You're so fucking hot, you know that?" Troy asks. 

Josh puffs up his chest a little and preens, pleased at both the compliment and the attention. Troy huffs out a laugh. 

"What am I saying, of course you know. You like to hear me say it, though, don't you, sweetheart?" 

He holds Josh's gaze, and Josh nods. Troy smiles. "Good. I like to say it."

He crawls back down between Josh's thighs and kisses the cut of Josh's hip before asking, "I'm gonna hold you down again, is that okay?" 

Josh nods again, like speaking might be too much work right this second. Troy brings his left arm across Josh's hips and splays his other hand across Josh's chest, giving him a minute to breathe. Josh moves with him, keeping his hold on Troy's wrist. 

Troy brushes his thumb across Josh's nipple just to hear the whimper Josh bites down on. 

"Again?" Troy asks. Josh is sensitive there, and sometimes he can't stand too much stimulation.

"Please," Josh says, arching his chest up. "Use your nails."

Troy gingerly scrapes with his fingernail. "Good?" he asks.

Josh shakes his head and pushes into Troy's hand. "Harder. Use both hands. Feels so good, baby."

Josh slides his hand from Troy's wrist to his forearm, stroking his thumb over the smooth skin at the inside of Troy's arm. 

Troy hums. "That feels nice." He scratches across Josh's chest with both hands, less gentle with his nipples than he'd prefer, but just as hard as Josh likes.

Josh's cock twitches, and he keens. "Tulo, touch me, need you," he begs. He's still stroking softly across Troy's forearm.

Josh's slow, light touches make Troy shiver. "Okay, honey." 

He slowly moves his hand back to Josh's cock, watching Josh carefully. Josh moves with him, thumb ghosting paths over the veins in Troy's forearm. He gasps when Troy gets his hand around him. "Good?" Troy asks to be sure.

"Good. Be even better if you moved," Josh says, a little bratty because he knows it makes Troy laugh. Troy does laugh.

Troy gives Josh a few lazy strokes, then speeds up a little. Josh still has his hand on Troy's forearm, and he's showing no signs of letting go. "Your skin's so soft here," Josh says quietly.

Troy tightens his hand and presses his thumb to that spot that makes Josh let out a beautiful yearning sound. "Your skin's soft here too."

Josh moans. "Keep touching me, Troy, just like that, you feel so fuckin' good, I need it," Josh rambles. He squeezes Troy's forearm.

"You're so fucking hot when you get like this," Troy says. He kneels up and leans forward to press a kiss under Josh's ear but takes care to keep moving his hand the way Josh likes. "Someday, I wanna keep you like this for hours, for as long as you can stand it. I love how much you need it. How much you need me." He straddles Josh's thigh and rocks his hips down. He lets himself grind against Josh for a few seconds, relishing in the whine Josh lets out. 

"Goddamnit, you're so fucking hard, you feel so good. I'll do whatever, Troy, anything, please, wanna give you whatever you want, just make me come," Josh moans. He brings his left hand to Troy's shoulder and drags his fingernails down Troy's back to his hip. "I'll let you fuck my throat, let you come on my face. Or you can fuck me. You can come inside me, you can do that thing where you make me lick come off your fingers, anything you want. Need you, Tulo, fuckin' please," Josh begs. He squeezes Troy's ass, then brings his hand down the back of Troy's thigh, fingers digging into Troy's muscles.

Josh has bitten his lips red, and his eyelashes are wet. His hand's all but shaking where he refuses to give up his grip on Troy's arm. 

Troy takes advantage of the height he has on Josh to lean up and kiss him, hard. "Fuck, Josh. You need me? I'm right here, sweetheart. Come for me, come on," he encourages. 

Josh pulls Troy down for another kiss with a hand on the back of Troy's neck, licking into his mouth like he's dying for it. He makes broken little sounds against Troy's lips and thrusts his hips up as much as Troy will let him. "So fuckin' close, need you so _much_ ," he says. 

His eyes are so blue, and his lips are so red. Troy feels a jolt of want all the way down to his bones. "C'mon, Josh. Do it, baby. I can't wait to be inside you when you're all over-sensitive. I know how you love that." 

Josh lets out a harsh gasp at the thought of Troy inside him, too much but so good, and so, so careful to make sure it's not more than Josh can take. "'m almost there, so fuckin' close, why can't I, Tulo, can you, please," he says nonsensically. 

Troy knows what he means. He takes his arm away from Josh's hips to gather Josh against him and kiss him deep. "I’ve got you, Josh, it’s okay. I want you to come, baby, I wanna see it. I wanna lick you clean. You always like that, don't you?" Troy asks. 

Josh groans. He cups the back of Troy's head and drags his nails through the short hair at the nape of Troy's neck. 

Troy tears his eyes away from Josh's face to watch his hand move on Josh's cock. Josh is still holding Troy's forearm tight. Troy squeezes Josh's hip with his free hand, encouraging him to roll his hips in a dirty grind. "I'll let you fuck me like that tomorrow," Troy says conversationally. "You can even come in me, but only if you let me feed it to you after." 

"Goddamn, Tulo," Josh says dazedly. He wraps both arms around Troy's shoulders and holds on tight, tucking his face into the crook of Troy's neck. 

Troy pets Josh's hair gently, lets Josh hide his wet eyes against Troy's skin. He waits until Josh starts trying to fuck up with his hips again, then tugs at Josh's hair.

Josh's hair is so dumb. Troy loves to touch it so much.

"Josh, look at me," Troy says. 

Josh stays where he is, clinging to Troy's shoulder, face hidden.

"Again," Josh says hoarsely into the curve of Troy's neck. 

Troy does as Josh asks, pulling just hard enough to make Josh move back with it a little. Josh shivers and nuzzles against the side of Troy's throat.

"Hey, no, baby," Troy says. "Let me see you, please. You're so fucking gorgeous when you come." 

Josh whines and complies, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. "You're gon' kill me," Josh says. 

Troy smirks. "And lose my favorite toy? Never," he says with a flick of his wrist. 

Josh's eyes widen even more than they already are, and he comes with a look akin to shock on his face. Troy shakes himself a little to get over his own surprise, then kisses Josh through it, gently cradling Josh's jaw in his hand. Josh needs him in the moments right after. They'll talk about it once Josh comes back to himself.

"You're so hot, JD, you look so fucking good, thank you for letting me see it, thank you for being like this with me," Troy whispers. He brushes the tears away from the corners of Josh's eyes. "You're so pretty, Josh, I love to make you feel good, thank you." 

Josh hides his face against Troy's shoulder. He wraps his arms around Troy's back and hooks his calf over Troy's thighs, keeping him close. "Stay," he whispers.

"I'm right here, baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay right here with you, honey. I love you," Troy says. He pets Josh's hair, kisses his temple.

Josh shivers. "Love you too, darlin'," he whispers, words slightly muffled by Troy's skin.

Troy waits until Josh stops shuddering underneath him to pull back a few inches and look him in the eye. "Was that okay? I didn't mean you're a toy, I meant your cock, but that was kinda sudden, so. Was it alright, honey?" 

Josh bites gently at Troy's jaw. "You've been holdin’ out on me, fucker. That was so goddamn hot."

Troy smirks. He never used to do that in bed. Josh is a terrible influence on him. "I'll take that as a yes, it was okay, then." 

Josh flicks him on the hip. "Yes, jackass, it was alright, in case you couldn't tell from me comin' all over myself the second you said it." 

"Yeah?" Troy asks with a soft smile. 

Josh nips Troy's shoulder. "Yeah, but if you ever tell anyone being called your favorite got me off, I'll deny it, and also I'll have to kill you." 

"You wouldn't," Troy says. He moves down until his mouth is even with Josh's stomach. "Then I couldn't do this." Troy licks a stripe from just to the inside of Josh's right hip up to his collarbone. 

Josh groans and cups the back of Troy's neck. "Fuck, okay, I wouldn't," he says. 

Troy kisses Josh's sternum. "Good." He licks across Josh's stomach over and over until he's clean.

"Jesus Christ," Josh groans. "It's always the quiet ones." 

Troy laughs against Josh's ribs. He holds his dirty hand out to Josh. "Want to?" he asks.

Josh cocks his head. "Maybe. You want me to?"

"Always," Troy says honestly, "but only if _you_ want to."

Josh looks at Troy appraisingly for long enough that Troy starts to pull his hand back. Josh catches him by the wrist. "You hear me say no?"

Troy shakes his head. Josh is squeezing his wrist again. One day, Troy's going to get around to being annoyed that Josh can play him like a pawn shop Epiphone, but today is not that day.

"Good, 'cause you won't," Josh says with a grin. He brings Troy's hand to his mouth and licks broadly across his fingers, then uses his grip on Troy's wrist to move Troy's hand rather than his head as he sucks the come off them one by one. 

Troy lets out a shaky breath. He brings his other hand to Josh's thigh, digs his fingers into the hard muscle. "Damn, babe," he sighs.

Josh smirks and turns his attention to Troy's palm. Once he's licked it clean, he drags his teeth across the same path, then flicks his tongue against the sensitized skin. He grins when Troy shudders. "Little bit sensitive there?" he asks teasingly.

"Maybe," Troy grits out. 

Josh presses an open-mouthed kiss to Troy's wrist, then another, then another. Once he's got Troy sighing happily, lulled into a false sense of security, he bites. Troy lets out a strangled sound, and his cock fucking _leaps_.

Josh nuzzles against Troy's wrist, covering the bite in more soft kisses. When he lifts his head and tangles his fingers with Troy's, he looks so fucking smug. 

"Feel good?" he asks. 

Troy glares ineffectually. "It's not nice to tease." 

Josh leans up and kisses Troy, goes along with it when Troy pulls him close with a hand on his neck and licks the taste of Josh's own come out of his mouth. Josh smirks at Troy's groans. He drags his thumb over Troy's jaw, feeling the rasp of his stubble. "Baby. Did it feel good?"

"Yes, you little terror," Troy says with an indulgent grin. 

Josh beams. "Good. So, you wanna lick my come off my dick or what?"

Troy groans and rolls his eyes. He squeezes Josh's fingers with his hand. "You're a menace. I need this back," he says wryly.

He ghosts one finger down the shaft of Josh's cock. "You want me to clean you up? You're sure you're not too sensitive?" 

Josh pets the top of Troy's head, close-shorn hair soft against the palm of his hand. "Keep it light, okay?" 

Troy nods. "Whatever you want, baby." He cups Josh's hips in the palms of his hands and licks carefully at the head of his cock.

Josh sighs. "Your obsession with come should probably worry me, but damn, Tulo, that feels good." 

Troy gently takes Josh into his mouth. He sucks with the barest amount of pressure, then pulls off with an obscene sound that he knows Josh loves. "Maybe I like it when you shiver underneath me," Troy says teasingly, "or maybe I just like the way you taste." 

Josh collapses back against the pillows. "I thought cheesy porn lines were my job," he says, but his voice is filled with heat. 

Troy bites the inside of Josh's thigh, hard enough to make Josh swear but not harder than Josh likes. "Anything you can do, I can do better, sweetheart." 

Josh pinches Troy's shoulder gently. "You take that back." 

Troy kisses Josh's thigh over the spot he bit, soothing the sting with his tongue. "Tell you what, I'll trade you for a kiss," he says.

Josh tilts his head, studying Troy with a thoughtful expression, which means he's probably going to say something hilarious in his deadpan way, and he's trying not to laugh. "Only if you'll kiss me with tongue," Josh says seriously.

Troy tries to make a stern face, but he can't keep from cracking up. "You're such a punk. No, Josh, no tongue, this is the 11th grade spring fling at Christian school. We've gotta leave room for the Holy Spirit."

Josh grins. "I kissed my date with tongue at the 11th grade spring fling. They called my mom and everything."

Troy groans. "You're terrible. I really want to kiss you."

"I'm terrible, but also I'm awesome. I wanna kiss you too," Josh agrees.

Troy smiles. "So kiss me. Or do I have to do everything around here?"

Josh tugs Troy up by his shoulders and cups his face in his hands. He pulls Troy to him, wrapping his arms and legs around him tight. He thrusts up, grinding his hip against Troy's hard, leaking cock. "You're getting me all wet," Josh says with a grin, laughing when Troy almost swallows his tongue. 

He bites into Troy's mouth just because he can, then softens the kiss into a light, sweet thing, because never let it be said that Josh Donaldson can make up his mind. 

Josh drags his teeth against Troy's earlobe. "Mmm, darlin', you made me feel so good. Gimme just another few minutes, alright? Then I want you to fuck me 'til I cry. I can't wait 'til I get hard again so you can do that thing you like where you just sort of play with me until I have to push your hand away. I want you to come in me, then lick your come off my thighs. Then I want you to kiss me. A lot. Until I'm all clean."

Josh bites under Troy's ear before dropping back onto the pillows to take in Troy's expression, somewhere between gobsmacked and "I just took a baseball to the gut." Josh grins. "You impugned my usefulness," he says, cupping Troy's ass with both hands and rocking his thigh up to meet Troy's cautious little thrusts.

Troy groans. "Fuck, I take that back too, you carry your weight just fine."

"Yours too," Josh says. He takes Troy's hips in his hand and pulls him down against Josh's thigh. 

"Shit," Troy swears as Josh guides his movements.

Josh smirks. "Thick thighs save lives, and you're looking a little weak there, sweetheart."

Troy drops his head to Josh's shoulder. "You're dumb and ridiculous except for how I want you so much it hurts."

Josh palms the back of Troy's head. "Really?" he asks.

"No, you're not dumb, yes, you're ridiculous, yes, I want you so much it hurts," Troy says. 

He reaches down between Josh's thighs, lightly smacking them apart. Josh lets out a quiet gasp. "You want me to fuck you until you cry, huh?" he asks. He drags his nails across Josh's skin. 

"Fuck, that feels nice. Love it when you do that. Yeah, until I cry or until I come again, whichever comes first," Josh says.

Troy rolls his eyes. "I think I can manage one of the two." He flops over onto his side. "C'mere," he says. Josh does. 

"What, you wanna cuddle?" Josh asks.

"Until you're ready to go again, I absolutely want to cuddle," Troy says. Because you like it, he doesn't say.

Josh settles against Troy's side. He leans his head against Troy's chest and drops lazy kisses on Troy's collarbones while Troy wraps him up tight in his arms. Josh puts his hand high up on Troy's thigh. "You want me to?" he asks.

Troy shakes his head. "I fucking love your hands, but I want to be able to give you what you want. And if you say something about having had your turn, I'm gonna put you on your stomach, lick you until you cry, come on you, feed you my come, make you come all over yourself, lick you clean, and not fuck you."

Josh squirms in Troy's arms. "Are you stealing my life force through my come?" 

Troy laughs and pinches him on the ass. "No, just getting off on it. Was that too much?" he asks. He runs his fingers through Josh's hair.

Josh shakes his head. "I'm not sure I'm ready to do something like that quite yet, but talking about it gets me hot," he says frankly.

"We don't ever have to," Troy's says seriously. Josh smiles, and it's so easy and relaxed and trusting that Troy aches with it.

"I know, darlin'. You're a perfect gentleman in addition to being downright nasty," Josh says with a laugh. 

Troy shrugs, careful not to dislodge Josh. "What can I say, I contain multitudes." 

"You could contain me," Josh says with a completely straight face. 

"That was terrible. You're terrible. I shouldn't let you fuck me tomorrow like I said I would because that was so terrible. Why do I find you endearing?" Troy asks in the general direction of the ceiling.

"'Cause you love getting fucked by me. And 'cause you're the dumb son of a bitch who went and fell in love with me," Josh says happily.

Troy smiles. "Oh yeah, I did do that, didn't I?"

"It was a piss poor decision on your part, but no take backs on this one, Tulowitzki," Josh says firmly.

"No take backs," Troy agrees. "Unless you get a tattoo on your face. Then I'm out."

Josh rolls his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind."

Troy kneels up, straddling Josh's thighs with his knees. "I'm kidding. No take backs, full stop." He leans down to kiss Josh, bracing his weight on his hands on either side of Josh's head.

Josh grins against Troy's mouth. "Yeah, I got that when all you said about the earring when you first saw it other than 'oh my GOD' was 'I always wanted to fuck George Michael.' Then again, you won't let me wear it in bed."

Troy rolls his eyes. "Yeah, because I want you to keep having two ears," he says. He bites at Josh's earlobe. "I'm serious, though, please don't tattoo your face."

"I won't," Josh says. "I'm pretty sure that's where my mom draws the line too."

Troy hangs his head and presses his forehead to Josh's broad shoulder. "Joshua. Can we not talk about your mom while my dick's hard?"

Josh takes advantage of Troy's exposed sides by dragging his fingernails down them. He smirks when Troy moans. "I reckon I might could handle that."

"Do you talk like that in bed because it's what's more natural for you or because it turns me on?" Troy asks.

"What, more Southern? Little bit of both, to be honest with you." Josh lifts up his thigh, grinding against Troy's cock. "Yeah, that's it," he says when Troy rolls his hips down.

He skims his hands from Troy's sides to his back and down to grab his ass, grinning when Troy pushes back into his hands. "You like that? You've got a great ass for a skinny white boy," he teases.

Troy bites at Josh's shoulder. "You're absolutely incorrigible, you know that?" 

Josh laughs. "That's what they tell me." He squeezes Troy's ass harder, delighted with the moan Troy lets out. "Now, you sure you don't want me to touch you, darlin'?" he asks

Troy groans and nudges Josh's thighs apart with his knee. He settles between Josh's spread legs and lies the rest of his weight on Josh's chest. "No. I want you to watch me," Troy announces.

Josh brings one hand to Troy's back, stroking up and down. He scratches lightly across Troy's ass with the other, making Troy shiver. "Watch you?" Josh asks. "You gonna touch yourself for me?"

Troy nods. He holds out his hand to Josh. "Will you?" he asks. 

Josh grins. He wraps his hand around Troy's wrist and squeezes. "Oh, sweetheart, you know better than to give me an opportunity like that." He licks wetly across Troy's palm, then bites into the meat of his hand. 

"Damn it, Josh," Troy groans.

Josh kisses Troy's palm, then drags his thumbnail against Troy's wrist. Troy shivers. 

"Good?" Josh asks. He squeezes Troy's wrist one more time, then lets go.

"Yes," Troy says evenly. He takes Josh's hand and puts it on his hip, reaches for the other one and slides it up to his back. "I want you to keep your hands where they are, on my hip and my back. Okay?"

Josh sighs. "You're no fun, but alright."

Troy kisses his cheek. "I'm plenty fun. Watch." He wraps his hand around his cock and strokes himself, slow at first.

Josh watches, but he tightens his hand on Troy's hip and scratches down his back. "Goddamn, Tulo. Shit, you're so hot. I love your big hands and your thick cock. Fuck, I want you."

Troy doesn’t moan, but it's a close thing. "Hands still, babe," he says. "Watch."

Josh stills his hand on Troy's back but doesn't loosen his grip on his hip. "Oh, I'm watching, I promise," he says.

"You want me, huh?" Troy asks.

"Fuck yes, you know I do," Josh answers. "I want you in me so fuckin’ bad, darlin'."

Troy moves his hand faster. He feels a little smug at the hitch in Josh's breath. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Josh nods. "Yeah. You know you'll take forever opening me up anyway."

Troy takes Josh's hand and brings it to his cock. "I'm always gonna be careful with you, honey. You want my cock? Say please."

Josh strokes Troy fast and tight. "Please, Troy, I want you inside me."

Troy groans. "Say it again."

"Troy, baby, please," Josh begs. "While I'm still all sensitive. You feel so huge in me when I'm like that, you fill me up so good." He drags his thumb over the head of Troy's cock. 

"Fuck, Josh. You're sure you're ready? I'll wait. I won't tease you. Whatever you need, okay?" Troy promises.

"I need _you_ ," Josh insists.

Troy kisses Josh then because he has to; he can't help himself.

"Okay, baby. I'll be right back," he says. He kneels up to crawl out of Josh's lap.

Josh brings his hands to Troy's hips and wrinkles his nose. "I didn't say for you to _leave_."

Troy grins. "I'm not leaving the bed. I'm rolling over a foot to get to the nightstand. You'll be able to reach out and touch me the whole time."

Josh sighs dramatically. "I guess I can live with that."

Troy laughs. He grabs Josh's hand and moves it from his hip to his ankle. He keeps his leg stretched out close to Josh as he leans over and grabs the bottle of lube off the nightstand. He almost knocks over the lamp, but rights it before it can hit the ground.

“If you wanted the lights off, you could’ve just said so,” Josh teases.

"Hush, you,” Troy says as he rolls across the bed. “Better?" he asks once he's back against Josh's side. 

Josh kisses Troy's cheek. "Better. Good thing I'm fucking the Jolly Green Giant," he says. 

Troy swats him on the hip, mostly because Josh likes it. He doesn't really mind being goaded into giving Josh what he wants. What Troy wants is to make Josh feel good. "How do you want to do this? Like this, or do you want to roll over?" he asks. He smoothes back the hair off Josh's forehead.

Josh butts his head into Troy's hand like a cat. "Like this. I feel like bein' under you tonight. 'm still a little shaky."

"Are you too worn out?" Troy asks. "We don't have to do this now."

"I don't want to wait. I want you now," Josh insists.

"Are you sure, honey? I can take care of myself, you know I don't mind," Troy says.

"Don't you _dare_ , Troy. YES, I'm sure, we do this every single time I want you to fuck me when I'm not hard yet, you overprotective walnut," Josh says exasperatedly.

Troy falls forward onto Josh's chest and collapses into undignified giggles. "Walnut?" he asks.

"I don't know, I saw it on twitter, it seemed like a good idea when I said it. Damn it, boy, quit laughin'," Josh protests. He shoves lightly at Troy's shoulder until Troy's upright again. "You're lucky you being all overprotective turns me on." 

Troy shakes his head. "I can't believe you called me a walnut. In bed. When you want to fuck."

Josh reaches up and cups Troy's jaw in his hand, making sure Troy's looking at him. Once he has Troy's attention, he takes Troy's hand and moves it high up on his inner thigh. "Troy. Get in me before I do it myself."

Troy groans and smacks Josh's thigh. "You wouldn't do that to me."

Josh's eyelids flutter shut. "Fuck, feels so good when you do that. It's not fair, darlin'."

"It's not fair when you look like that either," Troy says. "You're so pretty, baby." 

Josh's eyes light up at the praise. "Yeah?" he asks. 

"Yeah," Troy agrees. "My pretty baby." 

Josh moans. "So fuckin' unfair," he says.

Troy smiles and traces Josh's cheekbone with his thumb. "I'm sorry I'm too careful with you sometimes, honey. I just don't want to ever push you too far."

Josh brings his hand up to Troy's. "You piss me off sometimes when I wanna go faster, but I wouldn't be able to let you do some of the things I like best if you didn't check in all the time. Like hold me down, make me beg, make me cry. You make me feel so fuckin' good, darlin'," he says. He tugs Troy's wrist to his mouth and kisses the delicate skin there. He grins when Troy shivers.

"You're shameless, and it makes me a little mad how much it turns me on," Troy says.

Josh drags his teeth lightly across Troy's wrist. "No, it doesn't," he says. 

Troy lets out a sigh. "No, it doesn't," he agrees. "But if you want me to fuck you, I'm gonna need you to stop teasing me within an inch of my life."

"Can't I have both?" Josh asks

Troy tangles his fingers in Josh's hair and tugs. "Not if you want it to last more than five minutes, and I distinctly remember being asked to fuck you until you cry."

Josh lets out a breathy little gasp. "Fuck, I like it when you pull my hair."

Troy steals a quick kiss. "I know," he says with a grin when he pulls away. He does it again, just a little harder than before. 

"Troy," Josh moans, voice breaking. He presses himself up against Troy's side. "Fuck me? Please?" he asks, almost shy. He runs his hand over Troy's hair. 

"You're doing that on purpose, but it's absolutely gonna work," Troy says. He hunts around in the sheets for a second before he finds the bottle of lube. 

"Spread your legs, sweetheart," Troy says. Josh does. He bites his lip and watches Troy with eager, hungry eyes.

"Want your fingers so bad, Tulo," he says. "Open me up, baby, I want you to."

Troy opens the bottle and slicks up his fingers, but he doesn't look away from Josh. Josh's body is amazing, and Troy loves to look at him. Troy's eyes travel down from Josh's beautiful face and the line of his neck to his broad shoulders and chest, his strong arms, his hard stomach and the delicate cut of his hips, his already stirring cock, his long-fingered hands curled into fists against his thick thighs, his ridiculously muscular calves. Troy can't believe he's allowed to touch him sometimes. "You're beautiful," he tells Josh.

Josh lets out a happy little sigh. "So are you. Hurry, darlin', please."

Troy slowly trails his hand up the back of Josh's thigh to his ass, feeling Josh's muscles bunch and jump. "Okay," he agrees. He presses his finger against Josh, just touching, letting Josh feel him. "Let me know if it's too much," he says.

Josh squirms. "I will, but it won't be."

Troy kisses Josh's knee. "It's okay if it is." He watches Josh's face as he slowly presses inside him.

Josh closes his eyes and reaches for Troy, settling one hand on Troy's shoulder and the other at his nape. "Doesn't hurt, don't worry, darlin'," he says. 

Troy works his finger in and out slowly, gently. He likes Josh's hand heavy on his neck. "I know you like it to be too much. Just let me know if it's bad too much."

"It's not _enough_ ," Josh whines. "Faster, Troy, please."

"Greedy," Troy says with a grin. He gives Josh what he wants, moving faster and crooking his finger.

Josh sighs. "Oh," he says softly. He drags his fingernails across Troy's neck.

Troy leans back into Josh's hand. "Yeah, baby, show me how much you need it."

Josh scratches down the long line of Troy's back. "You know how much I need it, Troy, please."

Troy thrusts his finger in a little harder, searching for the right angle until Josh gasps and digs his fingers into Troy's shoulder. Troy kisses Josh's stomach. "Ready for two?"

Josh nods eagerly. "Yeah, do it, Tulo. I want you to, c'mon."

"Alright, baby," Troy says. He gives Josh two fingers, still moving slower than Josh would probably prefer, but he usually does unless Josh insists. He'll be rough when Josh needs it, but he likes to be gentle with Josh, tender, sweet. 

"More," Josh demands. He pushes down, chasing Troy's hand.

Troy presses Josh's hip back against the mattress. "Stay. Ask me for it, sweetheart."

Josh shivers. "Faster. Harder. Please, Troy."

"There we go," Troy says approvingly. He thrusts his fingers in harder like Josh asked, and Josh moans. 

"There, again," he demands.

Troy does it just like that again, and again, and again, until Josh is baring back down, trying to fuck himself on Troy's hand.

"Josh," Troy says. He stills his hand. "Stop moving. Ask for what you need. Let me make you feel good, honey."

Josh squirms. "Damn it, Troy, don't stop, please. I'll be good, alright?"

Troy reaches up and gets a hand around Josh's neck to tug him in for a kiss. He nips at Josh's lower lip. "You're good," he says with a smile.

"Fuck," Josh groans. Troy's praise makes him feel warm and shivery at the same time. He kisses Troy again, licking into his mouth like he needs it to survive. He wraps his arms around Troy's shoulders, staying close.

Troy crooks his fingers like he did before, and Josh whines against his mouth. Troy can tell he wants to grind down. Josh's muscles are tense with the effort of not moving, but he doesn't. Troy presses in a little harder, keeping the angle that makes Josh gasp. He rubs that spot over and over until Josh shudders and shakes, but Josh doesn't move his hips.

"More," Josh moans. "Fuck me, Tulo, I need it, please." He flops back down against the bed like he doesn't have the strength to hold himself up. He grabs Troy's wrist, squeezing because he's Josh and therefore will be a little shit with his dying breath. He brings Troy's hand to his rapidly hardening cock. "Feel how much I need you?" he asks. He rolls his hips up into Troy's hand once, then goes still again, carefully not moving under Troy's touch.

Troy licks his lips and gives Josh a few strokes just because he wants to. 

"Troyyyy," Josh whines. "Gimme three fingers, please. I need you to get in me, I want it so fuckin' bad."

Troy grinds his cock against the mattress, close to desperate for friction. He's so hard it hurts, but he's decided on a course of action, and he's nothing if not committed. He pulls his fingers out, dragging his thumb across the head of Josh's cock to soften the loss.

"Just a second, honey," he says. He quickly pours more lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. He brushes his thumb across Josh's rim, delighting in the way Josh shivers. "You ready?" he asks.

Josh rolls his eyes. "I've _been_ ready. Come on, Troy, I stayed still, I've been good for you. Please."

"Yeah, you've been good," Troy tells him.

Josh moans loudly, and he smiles, his whole face lighting up. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Yes, honey, you stayed so still. I know it was hard for you. Alright, baby," Troy says. He pushes his fingers in slowly, closely watching Josh's face for any signs of pain. All he sees is contentment, Josh's big blue eyes looking at him with so much raw emotion that Troy has reach up and touch his face.

Josh tilts his jaw into Troy's hand. "Yeah, that's it, baby, more, need you, please." He pets the back of Troy's head, his neck and shoulders.

Troy ducks down to kiss Josh's hip as he moves his fingers in and out. "You're taking it so well for me, honey." He trails little bites down Josh's thigh, feeling a rush of pleased warmth at the needy sounds Josh makes and the way his hands move restlessly over Troy's neck and shoulders, down his arms and back. He smirks against Josh's skin before nuzzling against his cock, dragging his cheek down the shaft.

Josh whimpers, trying so, so hard to keep his hips still. "Darlin', please, I need you so fuckin' much, gotta have you, _please_."

"You've got me, baby," Troy says. He runs his hand up and down Josh's thigh soothingly before leaning down to mouth at his balls as he twists his fingers.

Josh's nails dig into Troy's neck so hard that he's absolutely going to leave marks. Troy doesn't mind. "Damn it, Troy, don't tease me," Josh says, need creeping into his voice.

Troy stops immediately, moving back to look at Josh's face. He looks frazzled and desperate, skin flushed and pupils blown. Troy moves up to kiss him gently, pressing their bodies together everywhere he can. "Bad too much?" he asks. 

Josh shakes his head frantically. "Feels good, don't stop, just. Fuck me, please. Now, I need it," he says quietly, not quite meeting Troy's eyes.

Troy cups the back of Josh's head and gently strokes his hair, then tips Josh's head up with a finger under his chin. "Hey, honey, it's okay. You know you never have to wait past what makes you feel good." He kisses Josh as softly as he can, stroking down the side of Josh's neck with his thumb.

Josh presses into Troy's touch. "I could take more. If you wanted me to."

Troy shakes his head. He kisses Josh's jaw, his cheeks, his temple. "I just want to give you what you need."

Josh smiles. "I know. That's why it's okay. Now get in me before I lose my goddamn mind, sweetheart."

Troy pulls his fingers out carefully, kissing the wince off Josh's face. "It's okay, you're okay, I'm gonna make you feel so good," he says softly. 

Josh makes a yearning little sound. "I know you will, come on, please."

Troy searches for the bottle of lube again, keeping one hand on Josh's hip as he digs through the blankets until he triumphantly produces it from underneath a pillow. 

Josh tugs insistently at Troy's hips. "NOW, baby, I need you."

"Yes, now, just a second," Troy says. He slicks himself up quickly. "I won't hurt you because you're an impatient little punk," he says with a grin.

Josh huffs. "You said you'd give me what I need," he says plaintively. "I need you so bad, I waited so long. I was good. Please, Troy," he whines.

"I know what you're doing right now, but it really does it for me when you get all needy," Troy says. He strokes himself a few times, then presses the head of his cock against Josh, letting Josh feel him.

"I mean it," Josh pants. "I do need you." 

"I know you do, baby. I'm gonna take such good care of you," Troy says. He thrusts in slowly, giving Josh just a little at a time.

Josh scratches down Troy's back and shifts his hips desperately. "Give me all of you, all the way in me, come on, give it to me, Tulo, please," he rambles.

Troy leans down to kiss him, biting gently into his mouth. He rocks his hips forward, giving Josh a few more short thrusts before sliding all the way inside him.

"Fuck, you feel good, love your cock, darlin'," Josh says against Troy's neck. He bites down just under Troy's jaw.

Troy groans. "Yeah, honey, that feels nice." He settles his hands on Josh's hips and squeezes hard, smirking when Josh shoves down against him.

Josh hooks one leg around Troy's back, trying to get more. He really does love Troy's cock. It's long and thick and pretty, just like the rest of him. "Move," he demands.

Troy smacks his hip lightly. "Say please, honey."

Josh squirms. "If you keep doin' that, this ain't gonna last very long."

Troy does it again. "Come on, sweetheart. Ask nice. Besides, you know you won't let me stop if you come. You want me to make you cry," Troy reminds him.

Josh makes a soft, broken sound. "I do," he says thickly.

Troy brings his hand down again, a little heavier than before. "Josh. Ask for what you want, baby."

Josh whines. "Fuck me, please. Please, Troy."

"Yeah, that's it, honey, that's so good," Troy says. Josh shudders underneath him. He rubs Josh's hip, soothing away the sting. "I'm gonna give you what you need," Troy says.

Josh tangles his fingers with Troy's on his hip. "Please," he whispers.

Troy pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in slowly. He strokes his thumb over Josh's hipbones. "You make me feel so good, babe," he groans.

Josh rolls his hips up to meet Troy's thrusts. "Faster, baby, please." He squeezes Troy's hand before letting go and moving his hands to Troy's back, pulling him down close. 

Troy kisses Josh's shoulder. "What if that's not what I want? What if I want it nice and easy? What if I want to make it last?" he asks.

Josh groans. He cups the back of Troy's head and drags his nails across Troy's scalp. " _Is_ that what you want? You've been waiting’ forever, baby. I want you to come in me, want you to fill me up." 

Troy kisses Josh hard. He licks urgently into Josh's mouth, bringing his hand up to tangle in his hair. "Can you stand it if I go slow? If you need me to go fast, I will."

Josh bites his lip. "You don't have to go fast, but I need it harder. I wanna feel it." He strokes across Troy's cheek with the back of his hand. "Wanna feel you."

"Okay, honey. Whatever you need," Troy says. Josh is stretched out underneath him, want clear on his face. He traces Troy's cheekbones with his thumb, and Troy groans and gives him the hard thrusts he's been asking for. When Josh is tender with him, it gets Troy right where he lives. He's pretty much powerless to resist, but he doesn't really want to, especially when Josh gasps and rolls his hips up to meet him.

"Just like that, darlin', you feel goddamn amazing," Josh moans. He runs his hands up and down Troy's back, feeling his muscles shift. "You're so damn hot," he says, leaning up to kiss Troy on the cheek.

Troy turns his head and catches the corner of Josh's mouth. "You feel so fucking good, Josh," he moans. "You're making me feel so good, honey."

Josh whimpers and tugs Troy down by his neck, licking desperately into his mouth and biting at his lip. He arches up against Troy, trying to get as close to him as possible.

"Easy, babe, I'm right here, it's alright," Troy soothes.

"Troy," Josh moans. He buries his face against Troy's shoulder. "Can you, my hands, I need," Josh pleads. 

"You need your hands caught?" Troy asks. He kisses the top of Josh's head.

Josh nods, keeping his face hidden. He kisses a line across Troy's shoulder.

"Alright, honey," Troy says. He stills his hips, wincing a little at the pained sound Josh makes. "Just for a second, baby, I promise. Lay back for me, let me see you."

Josh kisses Troy's neck, soft and sweet, before slowly pulling his face away from the crook of Troy's shoulder and lying back against the pillows.

"Yeah, good boy," Troy says. He lays his hand heavily on Josh's chest over his heart.

Josh makes a broken keening sound and surges back up to kiss Troy, hard. He clings to Troy's shoulders, and Troy can feel him start to shake.

"Baby, _please_ ," Josh says urgently. 

Troy gently presses Josh down, covering him with his body. "It's okay," he says. "You're okay, sweetheart." He settles both hands on Josh's shoulders, slowly running his hands down Josh's arms to his wrists. "Your arms are amazing. Fuck, I love to touch you," he says. 

"It's not _fair_ when you say things like that," Josh says with a shiver. Few things get to him like Troy's earnest praise.

Troy smiles. "Too bad, 'cause it's true." He strokes his thumbs across Josh's wrists just to hear the happy little sigh Josh lets out. "Yeah, let me hear what makes you feel good," he says. He takes Josh's wrists in his hands and slowly brings his arms over his head. He presses Josh's wrists against the mattress, careful not to rest too much of his weight on him. "Good?" he asks.

"Harder, let me feel more of you," Josh says. He grinds up against Troy, his cock catching against Troy's abs. "Fuck," he hisses, hips chasing friction of their own accord.

"You want me to touch you?" Troy asks. "What do you need, baby?"

"Don't let go," Josh says insistently. "I need to be under you. Put more pressure on me. And _fuck me_ , please."

Troy bares down just a little more against Josh's wrists. "You're sure it's not bad too much?"

"NO," Josh all but screams, "Don't you fuckin' dare stop now. I'd have to kill you, and that would suck."

Troy huffs out a laugh. "Can't have that," he says dryly. He rolls his hips slowly once, twice, before giving in and finding the rhythm Josh wants.

Josh sighs in relief. "Yeah, Tulo, fuck me, give it to me, come on." He hooks his calf around Troy's leg and strokes up and down the back of Troy's thigh with his heel.

"Is this what you need, honey? You need me to keep you here underneath me with my hands and my dick? You fit so good here, sweetheart," Troy says.

Josh rocks his hips up hard. "Hell yes, that's what I need. Fuck me, Tulo, I wanna feel you for days, I want you so bad, baby, I need it, need you, please," he rambles.

Troy squeezes Josh’s wrists. “I’m here, baby, I’ve got you,” he says. He kisses Josh’s forehead. “You’re doing so good, honey.”

“Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit,” Josh moans. He shoves his hips down hard, trying to get even more.

“Damn, how many syllables was that?” Troy laughs.

“Fuck off,” Josh says entirely without heat. “If you want me at my cocky jackass, you gotta take me at my needy hayseed.”

Troy shakes his head, bemused. “Who says I want you at your cocky jackass?”

“Uh, your dick,” Josh says with a grin.

Troy tilts his head thoughtfully. “Okay, fair,” he concedes.

Josh smirks, smug. “You love it,” he says.

“I love _you_ ,” Troy says. He kisses Josh softly, licking slowly into his mouth. Josh sighs against Troy’s lips, arching up as best he can and wrapping his leg around Troy’s back.

“Fuck, I love you, darlin’. Faster, Tulo, please,” Josh begs. He licks down the line of Troy’s throat, sucking at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Damn, baby, okay,” Troy says. He picks up the pace, leaning into it. “You gonna mark me up?”

“Mhmm,” Josh answers, muffled against Troy’s skin. He licks and sucks and bites happily, pleased when Troy’s fingers flex and clench on his wrists.

Troy groans and bares his throat. “Yeah, Josh, that feels so nice, honey,” he says.

Josh covers the bruise he’s made in soft kisses. “Wanna make you feel good,” he says earnestly.

“You are, sweetheart. You do,” Troy says. He shifts his hips a little, changing the angle, and Josh cries out. Troy stops, concerned. “Did I hurt you?” he asks worriedly.

“ _Fuck_ no, do that again,” Josh pants.

Troy smiles in relief. He kisses Josh’s cheek. “Say please.”

“Please, Troy, fuck me,” Josh moans. “You feel so good inside me, I’m getting close, please.”

“You want me to touch you?” Troy asks. He chases that angle, tilting his hips just so.

“Right there,” Josh groans. “Not yet, just fuck me,” he says. He struggles a little in Troy’s grip. “Don’t let go, I just need to,” he says when Troy starts to relax his grip.

Troy leans down and kisses Josh’s knuckles. “Whatever you need, honey.”

Josh shivers underneath him. Troy treats him so _sweet_ , and he craves it like nothing else. Nobody’s ever been so damn attentive before, so careful, so fucking concerned with meeting Josh’s every need. Troy makes him feel so good he almost can’t stand it sometimes, like he might shake apart if Troy wasn’t there to hold him together. “Troy, please,” he begs, not sure what he’s asking for.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart, you’re okay, I’m right here,” Troy says soothingly. “You look so pretty for me, Josh, look at you.”

Josh licks his lips. “You’re pretty,” he answers. His pupils are blown, and his cheeks are flushed.

Troy smiles, soft and easy. “Not as pretty as you. What do you need, honey?”

Josh groans and leans his head against Troy’s shoulder. “You know I can’t take it when you look at me like that.”

Troy kisses the top of his head. “Sorry, can’t help it. Also, I’m not that sorry ‘cause you get off on it.”

Josh snorts. “You’re just as shameless as me, but nobody’d ever believe it.”

Troy grins and nips at Josh’s lower lip. “Nope, they wouldn’t.” He pulls almost all the way out and thrusts back in, hard. Josh gasps and bites down on Troy’s shoulder.

“Hold me,” he gasps out, “I need you to.” Troy lets go of Josh’s wrists and quickly pulls Josh against him, cradling Josh’s head in his hands.

“I’ve got you, honey,” he whispers. He strokes Josh’s hair. “You want me to touch you? You want me to make you come, baby?”

Josh bites his lip. “Are you gonna stop when I do?”

“If it hurts, yeah. But I won’t unless you want me to, okay?” Troy says. He cups Josh’s cheek in his hand. “I want to give you what you need, babe.”

“Make me cry,” Josh whispers. He hides his face again, nuzzling against Troy’s collarbones. 

“You promise to tell me if it’s bad too much?” Troy asks. He feels more than sees Josh nod. “Okay, sweetheart. Let me see your face, alright?”

Josh lies back and looks up at Troy. “Please,” he says.

“Just a second, honey,” Troy says. He digs the bottle of lube out from under the sheets. 

“Hurry, Troy,” Josh pleads.

Troy flicks open the bottle and slicks up his hand, snapping it back closed and tossing it away as quickly as he can. “You’re only getting good too much, so hold your horses,” he says firmly.

Josh squirms. “Troy, please.”

“I’m gonna take care of you, Josh, it’s alright,” Troy says. He leans down to kiss Josh gently before wrapping his hand around Josh’s cock and stroking him slow and tight. 

“I know you will,” Josh breathes out. He brings his hands to Troy’s shoulders, digging his fingers into Troy’s muscles.

Troy sighs. “Yeah, use your nails, baby.”

Josh does, scratching four thin lines across both of Troy’s shoulders. Troy lets his rhythm falter for a few strokes before composing himself. Josh grins. “That feel good?” He strokes his thumbs over the slightly raised marks. “They look good. Your shoulders are fuckin’ ridiculous, darlin'; I love to get my hands on them.”

Troy groans and leans his shoulders up into Josh’s hands. “Feels really good. You make me feel so good, honey.” He strokes Josh’s cock a little faster. Josh writhes beneath him, not quite able to decide whether to push up into Troy’s hand or down onto his cock.

“Yeah, Tulo, you feel so good, love your hands, love your cock, fuck,” Josh babbles. He always lets out long streams of filth when he’s close, and Troy can’t get enough of it.

“You feel good, baby? You wanna come? You look so good when you come, honey. You’re so fucking pretty, Josh,” Troy says into Josh’s ear. He presses kisses along Josh’s jaw.

Josh whines and grinds down against Troy. “You know it goes straight to my dick when you say shit like that,” he pants.

“Good, it’s a nice dick,” Troy teases. He twists his wrist, pleased at Josh’s breathy sounds.

“Jesus Christ, I’ve ruined you,” Josh groans. 

“You like it, though,” Troy says confidently.

Josh glides his hand across Troy’s left shoulder and down his arm, settling his hand on Troy’s wrist. “Hell yes, I do,” Josh says. He tightens his fingers around Troy’s wrist.

“Oh, fuck,” Troy groans. “I should’ve seen that coming, shouldn’t I?” he asks.

“Yep,” Josh says with a grin. He pulls Troy’s wrist to his mouth. “This too.” He licks, then bites. He nuzzles against Troy’s forearm, leaving a trail of kisses from the crease of his elbow to his wrist.

“You’re an insufferable tease,” Troy groans, “and I fucking love it.” He kisses down the side of Josh’s neck to his chest, grips his cock a little tighter. He ghosts his thumb over Josh’s nipple. “Okay or too much?” he asks.

Josh pushes his chest up, seeking Troy’s touch. “Good too much, I feel so fucking good right now, baby, I’m gettin’ so close, please.”

Troy presses down harder. “Yeah, I want to see you, honey.” He ducks down and bites gently at Josh's nipple while he thumbs across the other. He snaps his hips hard.

“Fuck,” Josh moans. “Christ, that feels so good, darlin’, you’re makin’ me feel so good, wanna come, make me, please.”

Troy nips at Josh’s collarbone. “I’ll get you there, baby,” he says. He rolls his hips in a dirty grind, hitting Josh just right. 

“Please, Tulo, make me, let me, fuck,” Josh begs. He fucks up into Troy’s hand. Troy feels so good inside him, and he’s moving his hand exactly the way Josh needs.

“Yeah, baby, come on, you’re making me feel so good, I want you to come for me,” Troy encourages. He kisses Josh’s forehead, smoothes his hair back.

Josh pulls Troy down against him. “I need you, baby, I gotta, I need, please,” he pants against Troy’s neck.

Troy moves his hand faster. He can feel Josh shudder underneath him. “Come on, I’ve got you, you can do it, sweetheart,” he says.

“Troy, please. Let me, make me, please, I wanna come, ‘m so close,” Josh whines. He scratches down Troy’s back, trying to get him as close as he can.

Troy kisses him gently. “Yeah, you’re asking so nice, you’re so good, such a good boy, Josh. Come for me, honey,” Troy whispers. He thrusts hard and drags his thumb over the head of Josh’s cock.

Josh bites at Troy’s mouth and comes with a high-pitched cry. “Troy,” he keens.

“I’m right here, honey, I’ve still got you,” Troy tells him. He strokes Josh through it, kissing him softly. “You did so good, Josh, you look beautiful, so damn pretty.” He slows his thrusts, giving Josh a minute to calm down.

Josh clutches at Troy’s shoulders. “Love you,” he murmurs. 

“Love you too, honey, so much. You’re so good, baby,” Troy says. He drags his fingers through the mess on Josh’s stomach. “Fuck _me_ , you look good like that.”

“I always look good,” Josh says with a tired grin. 

Troy snorts. “You’re such a little shit,” he says, shaking his head. He brings his hand to his mouth, licking away Josh’s come.

“Jesus, you’re filthy,” Josh groans. He swipes his own fingers across his stomach and holds his hand out to Troy. Troy takes Josh’s forearm in his hand and sucks Josh’s fingers into his mouth, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue solely to hear Josh moan and see his eyelids flutter shut.

Troy nips at Josh’s fingers. “Oh, you like that?” he asks, proud of himself.

Josh pets at Troy’s hair. “You’re nasty, and I love it. Now, move that pretty ass, come on,” he says, sliding his hand down Troy’s back to squeeze said ass.

Troy rolls his hips once. “Ask me for it, honey.”

Josh bites his lip. “Fuck, please, Troy. Come on, fuck me, make me cry.”

“You promise you’re gonna tell me if I need to stop?” Troy asks. He runs his hand up and down Josh’s thigh.

“I promise, darlin’, please,” Josh pleads.

Slowly, so slowly, Troy starts to move. “Damn, you feel good,” Troy groans.

Josh shudders. Troy feels huge inside him, everything shivery and oversensitive. 

“Faster,” he gasps out. He tugs at Troy’s hips, trying to get more.

Troy keeps his pace. “Josh, honey, ask for what you want, come on,” Troy says. He’s using all his self control, but a little bit of stubborn goes a long way.

“Please, Troy,” Josh says. “It’s too much, but it’s so _good_. Want you to make me cry. Fuck, I want you to come, baby, you’ve been waitin’ so fuckin’ long.”

“There you go, that’s so good, babe,” Troy tells him. “You’re doing so good, honey.” He speeds up his thrusts and runs his hands over Josh’s sides.

Josh bites back a whimper. “Fuck, you fill me up so good like this,” he moans. He squeezes his eyes shut. He feels like he’s flying, but he feels so much.

“Hey, look at me, baby,” Troy says. He slides his hand into Josh’s hair and tugs gently. “I need to see your pretty eyes, Josh, come on.”

“Shit, again, Tulo, please,” Josh says. He opens his eyes and looks up at Troy, blinking dazedly. 

Troy pulls at Josh’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his neck. He drops a kiss at the hollow of Josh’s throat. He fucks Josh hard and fast, starting to feel pleasure build up in his spine.

“I’m gonna come soon, baby, you want that?” Troy asks. He gives Josh’s hair another tug. 

Josh gasps and slams his hips down against Troy. “ _Yes_ ,” he hisses. He’s blinking hard, so close to where he wants to be. Troy can tell he’s right on the edge of tears.

“Yeah? You gonna be a good boy and make me come inside you?” Troy coaxes. He carefully drags his finger along the length of Josh’s cock.

“Shit,” Josh moans. “Troy, my chest, please, can you, will you,” he pleads.

Troy covers one of Josh’s nipples with his hand. “You sure?” he asks.

“Hell yes, I'm sure,” Josh insists. He covers Troy’s hand with his own, pressing down, before placing his hands on Troy’s back.

“Okay, honey,” Troy agrees. He pinches Josh’s nipple, scraping lightly with his fingernail, then rubs over it, soothing the pain away. 

Josh bucks up against him. “Yeah, again, _please_ ,” he begs, voice full of need. Troy does as he asks, stroking across the nipple he just pinched while scratching gently at the other with his thumbnail. He leans down to bite Josh’s jaw.

“You’re making me feel so good, honey,” Troy says softly. “So pretty, so good. You’re such a good boy.” He kisses Josh hard.

Josh moans into Troy’s mouth, surging up to loop his arms around Troy’s neck. “Please,” he moans. “Come in me, Tulo, fill me up, give it to me,” he begs. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes, and he ducks his head, resting his forehead on Troy’s shoulder.

Troy cuddles Josh against him. “Yeah, I’m gonna, you’re making me feel so good, honey.” He feels Josh’s tears fall against his skin. “Josh, honey, is this okay? Still good too much?” he asks, attentive as ever.

Josh nods frantically. “Don’t stop, baby, please, want you to come. I know you’re close. Doesn’t hurt, promise, I like it.”

Troy tugs at Josh’s hair until Josh pulls back enough for Troy to see his face. His eyes are bright with tears, but there are no traces of pain on his face. “Alright, Josh, but look at me, baby,” he says. Josh does, keeping his eyes locked with Troy’s as Troy’s thrusts become erratic.

“Yeah, darlin’, do it, please,” Josh moans. He kisses Troy’s cheek. “Want you to mess me up then lick me clean, come on.”

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna, I’m gonna give you what you want,” Troy groans. He gives Josh one last hard thrust and comes, arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up. Josh rubs Troy’s back and kisses him softly.

“Yeah, Tulo, give it up, come on, just like that,” he breathes out. Troy does, hanging his head. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groans.

Troy stays still for a few seconds, then pulls out carefully, kissing Josh through it. He feels a little bit like a truck just hit him in the best possible way, but Josh is still making soft little sobbing sounds. He needs to take care of Josh.

Troy cradles Josh’s face in his hands, wiping away the tears from his cheeks. “Hey, it’s okay, I’ve got you, sweetheart, you’re okay. You did so fucking good, Josh. I’m so proud of you, honey. You’re so damn pretty like this, baby, thank you for giving it to me. Was that what you needed?”

Josh nods. “Felt so good, Troy. Fuck, I feel amazing right now.” He rubs up and down Troy’s back. “Thank you,” he says softly.

Troy kisses Josh’s forehead. “Always. C’mere, lie down with me,” he says. He climbs off of Josh and lies on his back, pulling Josh to him.

Josh settles against Troy’s chest, burying his face against Troy. His tears have stopped, but he’s still shaking. 

“You’re okay, Josh,” Troy says. He pets Josh’s hair gently. “I’m right here, I’ve got you, sweetheart.” He kisses the top of Josh’s head. “Do you need anything?”

“Just hold me. You feel good,” Josh says, voice muffled.

“So do you,” Troy responds. He wraps Josh up tight in his arms.

Josh turns his head, settling against Troy’s shoulder. He sighs contentedly. “I’m so fuckin’ gross right now, but I ain’t movin’,” he says. “You’re not either,” he adds before Troy can offer.

Troy grins. “You’re cute when you’re clingy.” 

“I’m fuckin’ adorable,” Josh says with a bright smile.

Troy kisses him on the temple. “You’re such a cocky little shit.”

“It’s part of my charm,” Josh says with a smirk.

Troy shakes his head ruefully. “It really is. Damned if I know why.”

Josh smacks a kiss on Troy’s cheek. “‘Cause I’m awesome, duh.”

“So humble, too,” Troy says wryly.

Josh nips at Troy’s neck. “It turns you on when I’m an arrogant dick.”

Troy laughs. “God help me, it does.” He runs his fingers through Josh’s hair.

Josh rolls over onto his back, pulling Troy with him. “Kiss me, darlin’.”

Troy leans down and bites Josh’s lip. “Say please.”

Josh groans, dragging his fingernails lightly across Troy’s shoulders. “Please.”

Troy kisses Josh hard. “Can I clean you up or do I need to wait?”

Josh licks his lips. “If you wanna do your come vampire thing, far be it for me to stop you,” he says with a grin.

“You like it,” Troy says confidently.

“So fucking much,” Josh agrees.

Troy smacks Josh high up on his thigh. “Open your legs for me, baby.”

“Fuck,” Josh groans. He spreads his legs, reluctantly letting go of Troy as he moves to settle between them.

“If it hurts, you tell me. If you don’t like it, you tell me. Got it?” Troy asks expectantly.

Josh nods. “I’ll tell you. Come on, Tulo, lick me clean.”

“Okay, honey,” Troy says. He leans down kiss Josh’s hip. “Fuck, you’re a mess,” he says. He licks broad stripes across Josh’s stomach and chest, smiling to himself when Josh’s muscles jump.

Josh lays his hand on the back of Troy’s neck, stroking across his nape with his thumb. “Yeah, Troy, feels good,” he sighs.

Troy looks up at Josh. He spreads Josh’s thighs open with his hands on Josh’s knees. “Here next. Alright?” he asks.

“More than alright, baby, do it,” Josh says. He squeezes the back of Troy’s neck gently. Every touch feels like so fucking much, but it feels so good.

Troy trails bites down Josh’s thighs, soothing the sting with his tongue. He licks determinedly, lapping his own come off Josh’s skin. “Feel good?” he asks.

“You know it does,” Josh says. “I love how much you love this, how fucking _filthy_ you are.”

“A man’s gotta have his vices,” Troy says. He presses his thumb to Josh’s rim as lightly as he can. 

Josh whines, and he jerks away from Troy’s touch. “Shit, sorry,” he pants.

Troy pulls away immediately. He rests his hand on Josh’s hip, petting gently. “Josh, baby, you’ve taken a lot tonight. It’s okay if it’s too much,” Troy says. “I won’t be disappointed, I swear. I’m so proud of you, honey.” 

Josh bites his lip. “It’s a lot, but give me just a little more?”

Troy squeezes his hip. “Yeah, honey, of course. You want me to lick you a little bit?”

Josh nods eagerly. “Fuck, yes, it’s so goddamn hot when you do that.”

Troy leans up to kiss Josh, letting Josh lick the taste of Troy’s come out of his mouth. “You tell me when to stop, and I will. You ready, baby?”

“Yes,” Josh says insistently. “Get your mouth on me, Tulo, before I die of old age.”

Troy rolls his eyes. “Absolutely insufferable,” he says fondly as moves back down Josh’s body. He drags his nails down Josh’s inner thighs, and Josh shivers underneath him. 

“Feels nice,” Josh breathes out. He brings his hand to the back of Troy’s head, stroking his hair.

Troy strokes his hands soothingly up and down Josh’s thighs as he holds them open. “Stop me any time,” he says. He ducks down and licks as gently as he can.

“Fuck,” Josh moans. “I’m only gonna be able to take a little bit, but you feel so goddamn good.”

Troy hums against Josh’s skin, licking across Josh’s hole but not in because he knows Josh is close to his limits. 

Josh writhes under Troy’s mouth, not sure whether he wants to get more or to get away. “Shit,” he swears. His voice is high and thin, and he can feel tears pricking his eyes again. “Fuck, I’m gonna cry again. It’s so fuckin’ much, but it’s so good, baby.”

Troy reaches for Josh’s hand, squeezing it tightly. He licks once, twice, three more more times before Josh hisses and pushes at his shoulder.

“Okay, fuck, enough,” Josh says whines.

Troy pulls away and moves back up the bed to take Josh in his arms as fast as he can.

“You took so much for me, Josh. You did so good, honey,” Troy whispers. He wipes away Josh’s tears like he always does. Like he always will.

Josh nips at Troy’s jaw. “Jesus Christ, Tulo,” he groans. “I think you melted my fuckin’ brain.”

Troy grins. He swipes the back of his hand across his mouth before kissing Josh softly. “How’s the rest of you doing?”

“In-fucking-credible,” Josh says. “Your stamina is goddamn unnatural, you know that?”

“Gotta keep you satisfied somehow,” Troy says with a smug smile.

Josh groans. “Jesus, look at your face. Did I teach you that? Shit, I broke you.”

Troy laughs. “What, you’re the only one allowed to be a cocky pain in the ass?” he says.

Josh rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to Troy’s chest. He loves it when Troy gets like this, teasing and smug and playful. It took a while for Troy to get comfortable enough to let Josh see it.

“No, you’re secretly the fuckin’ worst, and that’s my favorite thing about you,” Josh says.

Troy tangles his fingers in Josh’s hair, pulling him close so Troy can kiss his cheek. “You just love knowing things nobody else does,” he says.

Josh shrugs. “I can’t very well be a know it all if I don’t know it all, and if I was any less of a pain in the ass, I’d have to redo my whole image. Ain’t nobody got time for that.”

Troy snorts. “You’re absolutely ridiculous. How are you even a real person?”

Josh laughs and presses messy kisses to Troy’s cheeks and jaw. “I’m your _favorite_ person,” he says. 

“That you are,” Troy agrees. He stretches his leg down the bed to hook the blanket with his ankles, kicking it up so he can catch it and pull it over them, then leans over to switch off the lamp on the bedside table.

Josh raises an eyebrow. “What’s it like to have Go-Go-Gadget limbs?” he asks, tone carefully serious.

“Very convenient,” Troy says dryly. “Great for reaching things. Good for holding my obnoxious boyfriend, too.” He pinches Josh’s hip gently.

Josh laughs. “Yeah, they work pretty good for that, I reckon.” He snuggles closer against Troy’s side. He stretches a little and lets out a jaw-cracking yawn. “Fuck, I’m tired,” he sighs.

Troy kisses the top of Josh’s head. “Go to sleep, honey. You gave me so much tonight, you’ve got to be exhausted.” He’s tired, too. He’d never admit it, but keeping up with Josh is hard work sometimes.

Josh tucks his face against Troy’s neck, hiding again the way he does when he feels too much. “You take good care of me, you know. Thank you, darlin’.”

“Always. Sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be right here,” Troy says. He pets Josh’s hair and strokes up and down his back. Josh sighs and goes boneless against him.

“Love you, Troy,” Josh mumbles sleepily against Troy’s throat.

Troy drops a kiss on Josh’s temple. “I love you too, Josh.” He rubs Josh’s back, pressure slow and steady.

After a few moments, Josh’s breathing evens out, and he’s fast asleep in Troy’s arms. He always gets tired suddenly and passes out all at once, like a little kid. Troy shouldn’t find it so endearing, but it’s Josh, so of course he does. 

He presses one last kiss to Josh’s hair, feeling sleep pull at him as well. Josh feels good in his arms, warm and heavy. He knows Josh will wake up full of more energy than should be humanly possible sooner than he’d necessarily prefer, but he looks so peaceful when he’s still. 

“Goodnight, honey,” Troy whispers into the dark.


End file.
